monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jade-the-Tiger/*Admins* September OTM Voting!
Did I really just type September? It feels like it was the 2018 New Year just yesterday. Time goes way too fast. Now it's time to congratulate our August winners! So a huge round of applause for our COTM winner Byronny Holestein and her creator DatAsymptote, and a hip hip horray for our SOTM couple of Hercules Lepidoptera and Hivey B. Bombus, and their creators Pdwolverine and Airbenderfreak! Go and leave them a comment on their pages! On to the voting! Voting will close August 30 at 11:59 p.m. mountain time. COTM Rules: *Users should not vote for characters belonging to them. Vote for deserving characters made by your fellow users. *A character who has already won cannot win again. *You (the creator) cannot win COTM two months in a row. However, you can win again the following month! *Users must vote for other OCs during any given month to be eligible to win that same month. SOTM Rules: *You can vote for a ship that your character is a part of, but not for a ship only including OCs that are entirely yours. *Ships do not have to be romantic or only contain two characters. Ships can have more than two characters, or be friendships as well. And even OC groups and squads. *A ship cannot win if a user involved in that ship won SOTM in the previous month. *It is best if all characters involved in the ship are present on the wiki. *OC/canon ships are permitted. How to Vote COTM: *Comment below on which characters you would like to vote for. Remember that you can vote for multiple characters at a time! *Please write out the character names in full. *Please provide a link to each character’s page that you vote for, especially if you’ve used the character’s nickname in your comment. *It is encouraged that you give a short description as to why you like the character so much that you’re voting for! SOTM: *Comment below on which ships you would like to vote for! Again, you can vote for multiple ships at a time! *Please write out the names of all characters involved in the ship, and their ship name, if they have one (for example, “I’d like to vote for Jane Doe and Murphy Law, also known as Laws of Attraction.”) *Again, please provide a link to the characters' pages if you can! *We again encourage comments of why you would like that ship to win! More Information: *You can always vote multiple times! You don’t have to vote for all the characters you want to win at the same time. If you have more characters or ships you would like to add to your vote, comment again or edit your existing comment. *You can vote for both Character of the Month and Ship of the Month in the same comment. *Please do list which characters you would like to win. Saying “any of such-and-such’s OCs” will not be counted. We’d like to know exactly which characters you’d like to win. In Case of a Tie In case there is a tie between two or more characters or ships, the admins will take these points into consideration when deciding on the winner: *Which character or ship has been on the voting list for the longest number of months. *The reasons given by users for why they would like that character or ship to win. *How many different people have voted for that character/ship (ie. 1 person voting for the same character for 4 months vs. 4 different people voting for that character) Please Remember *All votes from previous months will be counted too and totalled up to decide the winners each month. The reasons listed as to why a certain OC has been voted for may also be taken into account, under certain circumstances. *Do not feel that you need to vote for the characters everyone else is voting for. Vote for the characters you like! *If possible, try to vote for the characters of active users. It would be nice for the user to be around to be happy about their victory! :) *When winners are announced, it is always very nice to go and leave a congratulatory comment on their pages! Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:OTM Blogs